See me
by WillNotTell
Summary: Very short one-shot. I'm not sure about genres as it's really short and... It's my first story. I can't believe I'm actually doing this.


_Yup, I do not own anything, (Harry Potter I mean). Um, I wanted to warn that though I tried my best and read this many times, it still could be with mistakes. I'm really sorry for that. I will appreciate everything. If you don't like first sentence and won't read more (it's really short, though), just say it :).  
><em>

* * *

><p>Wherever Hermione Granger went she could see her true enemy in her sight. It was as if he was spying on her. And it made her mad. Hermione always tried to be better, didn't act like such people. Ignore them.<p>

But she started to feel very weird. Those silver eyes looked too sad, absentminded, and she caught herself looking at him, watching him more than she wanted, more that he actually did.

Maybe it all was just accidents and none of them had planned to seek anyone. But she didn't know. And something about him was not right. Draco Malfoy could tease her and her friends with such hate and after a moment forget that they've existed.

Yesterday Malfoy was lost in his malicious thoughts again walking through corridors and bumped into Hermione. He didn't seem to notice it was her as he had murmured sorry. Well, everyone agreed, things were getting weird about him. Malfoy never acted politely to anyone, except some teachers, of course.

And here he was again, in a library reading some kind of book just where he stood. Hermione had to pass him, but the gap between bookshelves was quite small and it irritated her to be so close to Draco Malfoy even if it was for several seconds.

He raised his eyes at Hermione with a smirk on his face. She didn't want to listen any of his usual speeches about hers parentage, but also she couldn't just back away, not this time. The girl felt the need to stand for herself.

'Geez, Malfoy, I didn't know you were such a reader.' So she attacked first.

'Yeah, unfortunately no one could ever outrun you.'

'And you are sweet as never, thanks for the compliment.' She smiled scornfully.

'You're welcome, mudblood.' The boy looked pretty amused by their talk.

'Ah, can't think of anything new, right? You know, I feel a bit sorry for you, Malfoy. So what if I'm muggle-born? I'm much smarter than you, and you know it damn well. And that's you who don't have any real friends.' Hermione didn't mean to sound so rude, but she did and Draco's eyes blinked with hatred.

He was tired and this girl didn't know a thing about him, so he shouldn't have listened to her or cared what she said at all. And she _was _a mudblood, her words didn't mean anything, she was nothing. But to be honest, Draco had to admit having thoughts about wanting to have such brains like hers, or friends whom he could trust, now especially, when all this Death Eaters stuff fell on his young shoulders. He didn't want any of this, but there was no other choice.

He looked away and this small gesture made Hermione feel weird. Had she just beaten Malfoy? Not like it was the first time. She decided to come back to the library later and left him there without saying anything more.

Hermione hadn't walked far when she heard a dull thud. The girl turned around thinking that maybe Malfoy found a new activity – damage library's equipment. But she saw something she never expected to see.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the floor, his knees close to his chest and hands on his bowed head. He looked... broken. Hermione wouldn't' have believed that her words could make such effect on him. And she didn't believe even seeing him like that before her very eyes.

_It must have been something else, something he was up to this whole time. _The girl thought looking at the young man with shock. Hermione was shocked because she felt really sorry for him, she even thought about hugging him.

_Hermione, do something before your silly heart hasn't made you do something worse._

So she knelt down near him, but not too near, while Malfoy paid no attention.

'Look, I didn't... I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I was so tired of you being... everywhere. Just stop doing it.'

'Doing what?' he murmured angrily still looking to the floor.

'Well, seeking me...'

Suddenly he turned his face to her.

'What? I do what? Where I'm supposed to be then? What do you want, stupid mudblood? For me to leave school, so you won't have to see my _disgusting_ face?' He was angry.

'No, I mean... I... You have to admit it's too much to be just coincidences.'

'What on earth are you talking about?'

'Malfoy, we meet _everywhere_, I can see you _everywhere _I go!'

'Oh… well, that's your fucking problem. It's actually about time you _saw_ me.'

'What? I don't understand.' Hermione felt confused.

'I was _here, _everywhere, as you say, all the time, you were just too busy with your stupid friends or stupid stuff you always do to notice me.' He saw confusion in her face so continued. 'It means, Granger, that you… _see_ me. And I can see _it_ in your fucking beautiful eyes, but it's a little too late. I have stuff to do.' He stood up. 'Thanks for the talk, though. It really made me feel a bit better.'

Hermione could not understand, but somewhere deep inside she knew it. It was quite obvious then he said it like that. She _saw_ him. She wanted to see him. Her eyes searched for him. Even then he was not anywhere around, when he could not have been, she saw him. In her fucking mind. In her heart.

_That must be it. _

The girl was shaking as Draco Malfoy, _The_ enemy, leant to kiss her forehead.


End file.
